Enemigos en la Tierra
by Akane Mitsui
Summary: Los niños, ajenos al acontecer político, continuaron la senda de la infancia en mutua compañía. El rey derrocado, no quería que su hija se enterara de los males que revolucionaron a la humanidad; mientras que, Gokú, el soldado general de Vegeta, no quería que su hijo se viera involucrado en el despiadado crimen lesahumano que él debía ejecutar. Universo Alternativo. One-shot.


**Disclaimer : Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **Enemigos en la Tierra**

* * *

La muchacha caminaba a paso apresurado por las calles de la ciudad. El ajetreo dominante en la Tierra, había hecho de la existencia en ella una constante agonía. ¿Cómo no? Si la invasiva presencia saiyana había aterrizado allí para no marcharse. El despótico hombre sobre cual Freezer delegó su poder de aquel insignificante planeta a sus ojos, hizo que el terror y la desconfianza fuera el sentir simultáneo en los terrícolas.

Qué distintos habían sido aquellos días, en que el rey Míster Satán había gobernado la Tierra. Ella, su hija había alcanzado a ser testigo de las virtudes de su padre para con sus gobernados. Hasta el paisaje parecía más bello. El verdor de los prados; el azulado firmamento diurno, adornado por algunas blancas nubes y coronado por los destellos del rey dorado; el cotorrear de las avecillas que deambulaban por doquier; y las carcajadas infantiles de los niños; eran ahora imágenes y sonidos lejanos en su mente que no parecían ser más que una fantasía idílica generada por la mente de Videl.

Una gélida brisa empujó a la muchacha, quien se sentó en los restos de lo que solía ser un edificio, y que ahora no era más que pavimento. Volvió a contemplar la hoja de aquel diario que un hombre abandonó al ver acercarse a una nave saiyajin.

Ahora su mirada se hallaba detenida en la imagen impresa en el papel, a pesar del blanco y negro de la tinta, pudo reconocerlo al instante. El chico de la fotografía era Gohan.

Ellos habían sido amigos. Aún recordaba su primer encuentro con el entonces pequeño niño. Cómo olvidarlo. Había sido un día, en que unos extraños visitantes llegaron al palacio de su padre. Por razones que ella desconocía, le prohibieron comunicarse con ellos; sin embargo, aquella imagen que había alcanzado a tener de ellos, hizo despertar su infantil curiosidad. Aquellos cabellos alzados al cielo, ese extraño lente en uno de sus ojos, y aquellos trajes y armaduras inquietó el espíritu de Videl.

Logró burlar a los guardias que escoltaban la puerta de su habitación, diciéndoles que deseaba ir al baño, los hombres no pudieron rebatir la petición de la princesa, por lo que cedieron. Fue así como escapando por la ventana del sanitario, rodeó el palacio ingresando al mismo por una pequeña ventana que conducía al sótano. Desde allí, sigilosamente intentó ingresar a la sala del trono; sin embargo, un llanto proveniente del pasillo previo a su objetivo, llamó su atención.

Videl siguió la voz sollozante, encontrándose con un niño, en quien reconoció el puntiagudo cabello de los visitantes, no así la máquina sobre el ojo ni la armadura; el infante vestía como un ciudadano normal.

–Oye ¿por qué lloras? _–_ inquirió ella, extrañada al ver que nadie lo acompañaba –¿Acaso no encuentras a tu mamá? ¿Estás perdido?

El niño parpadeo repetidas veces, luego con su semblante arrugado por el llanto que contenía para no llorar, señaló a la estatua de mármol que tenía frente. Videl dirigió su mirada al objeto indicado y pronto lo entendió: la imagen que al estilo gótico retrataba a una gárgola, había causado el pavor del desconocido.

–No tengas miedo –musitó la pequeña de coletas acercándose a la estatua –Es solo una escultura –añadió montándose en la espalda del monstruo de mármol.

Gohan abrió sus ojos atemorizado, pensando que la osadía de la niña le traería problemas; pero la gárgola no se movió.

–¿Ves? No pasa nada –dijo ahora sonriendo.

El pequeño rió divertido.

–Hola, mi nombre es Gohan –dijo extendiendo amablemente una mano.

–Yo soy Videl –correspondió la niña. Ambos lanzaron una inocente carcajada.

Aquel sería el inicio de una extensa amistad. Los niños, ajenos al acontecer político en la Tierra, continuaron la senda de la infancia en mutua compañía. Míster Satán, el rey derrocado, no quería que su hija se enterara de los males que revolucionaron a la humanidad; mientras que, Gokú, el soldado general de Vegeta, no quería que su hijo se viera involucrado en el despiadado crimen lesahumano que él debía presenciar y ejecutar a diario.

Los nuevos amigos, ingenuamente comentaban entre sí, su propia versión de lo ocurrido; era así como Videl afirmaba que aquellos hombres, incluido el padre de Gohan y el mismo niño, eran invitados de su padre.

–Como son muchos, nosotros estamos viviendo en el sótano. A veces pienso que papá exagera su bondad. Pero bueno, él es un rey, y los reyes son generosos ¿no? –solía decirle a su amigo y compañero de juegos.

Videl se había transformado para Gohan en una protectora. Ante los innumerables temores que seguían al niño, Videl quitaba el velo de los misterios que causaban su pavor. Desde lo inerte de una estatua hasta lo inofensivo de un gorrión.

Gohan para Videl se transformó en aquel compañero que su rol de princesa le había arrebatado. Los niños de su edad temían aproximarse a ella, el temor a que ante alguna travesura, la muchacha los delatara con el rey, causaba el espanto en ellos de tan solo imaginarlo. Es por eso que la llegada de Gohan, acabó con la soledad que la embargaba.

Un día, Raditz sorprendió a la pareja jugando en el jardín del palacio. No tardó en reprender a su sobrino, arrebatándolo de la cercanía de Videl. El hermano de Gokú le aseguró que no podía jugar con aquella niña, que esa amistad no era buena.

– Por esta vez no le diré nada a tu padre. Pero si vuelves a acercarte a esa niña, no tendré más remedio que delatarte. Y sabrás que a ella no le irá nada bien.

El pacto de secreto con Raditz, logró distanciar a los muchachos. Pasaron días en que Videl esperó a Gohan junto al cerezo donde solían reunirse a diario. Pero este no apareció. La pelinegra intuyó que el huraño tío de su amigo había tenido que ver con su repentina ausencia. Fue así como decidió visitarlo.

En aquel palacio se había criado, conocía todos los posibles accesos. Escalando hasta una de las ventanas de la habitación ocupada por Gohan, se asomó al cuarto.

–Hola, Gohan –saludó sonriendo.

–Videl ¿qué haces aquí? –inquirió con espanto. Primero por estar cerca de él, luego por verla trepando por la ventana.

–Creí que también te daría gusto verme –espetó la muchacha, preparándose para saltar de vuelta por la ventana –Pero mejor me voy.

–¡No, no! Espera –exclamó con espanto –Lo siento –se disculpó ayudándola a entrar a la habitación.

La muchacha no tardó en interrogar a Gohan sobre los motivos de su ausencia. Este explicó lo ocurrido, la muchacha rió divertida.

–Pero que tontería –espetó –¿Olvidas que soy la hija del rey del planeta Tierra? Nadie me haría daño –aseguró con inocencia –Ven, vamos a jugar –añadió extendiendo su mano.

Aquella seguridad que proyectaba Videl, era lo que desde un inicio llamó la inocente atención de Gohan; inocencia, que durante su adolescencia mutaría en aquel candor emotivo del amor.

La mutua compañía infantil vio atestiguar el recíproco crecimiento. Videl se transformó en una hermosa joven de quince años, cuyos ojos azules decoraban delicadamente su blanco semblante; mientras que Gohan, ya divorciado de sus inseguridades de la niñez, se había transformado en un chico de anatomía recia e imponente.

Ya no eran los juegos inocentes y travesuras los tópicos de su cotidianidad; sino los sueños y proyecciones que compartían mutuamente. Sin convenciones previas, ambos veían su ir de camino en mutua compañía. Solían reparar en que " _como amigos"_ haremos esto o aquello, claro porque _"somos amigos"_ aquella afirmación, no tenía otro fin más que ocultar aquel sentimiento tácito; las inocentes criaturas que se habían conocido a los cinco años, se habían transformado en adolescentes, cuya inocente amistad se transformó en mutuo amor.

A veces, se escapaban para reposar sobre la cálida arena que bordeaba el mar. El anaranjado atardecer adormilaba a Gohan, momento que Videl aprovechaba para contemplar su distendido semblante. Cuando dormía parecía el mismo chiquillo que había conocido llorando frente a una escultura.

Sus mejillas se sonrosaban al explorar con su mirada cada detalle en el rostro de Gohan. Quisiera poder contemplarlo tan abiertamente mientras él le hablaba, para poder atesorar en su mente cada detalle de sus ojos vivos, mirándola a ella.

A veces quisiera decirle lo que sentía por él, pero aquella amistad que se asumía como de sentido común entre ambos, le hacía pensar en un posible rechazo, el cual no sería capaz de soportar.

Gohan por su parte, a pesar de no ser el niño temeroso de su infancia, parecía que el objeto de sus temores solo había sido relevado. Las estatuas y la fauna terrestre ya no le causaban temor; pero si, una simple frase, o incluso una palabra, o hasta una simple mirada. Todo aquello que denotara el rechazo de Videl, sería capaz de destruirlo. Era así como ambos evitaban aquella dulce confrontación. Porque además…

– _Ya habrá tiempo._

Ambos solían refugiarse en aquella excusa. Claro, todo indicaba que nada podría separarlos. Sus caminos se habían unido de un modo tan simple y duradero, que parecía que estarían unidos por un enlace perpetuo.

Meses más tarde, la muchacha, cuya curiosidad el tiempo no había logrado amortiguar, salió a recorrer las calles de la Ciudad. Gohan se negó a seguirla en aquella travesía porque a ambos le habían prohibido sus padres ir hasta allí. Videl le prometió que no iría hasta allá, sin embargo faltó a su promesa, y en solitario husmeó la ciudad.

El presentimiento de que nada bueno estaba ocurriendo le dejó los repetidos estruendos que se hacían más vigorosos a medida que se aproximaba a la ciudad; luego, una intimidante nebolusa que decoraba tóxicamente las calles principales; después los escombros de las edificaciones que habían sido derribadas; para finalizar con el aspecto decaído de los ciudadanos, quienes escoltados por hombres con la apariencia de Gohan; eran obligados a mover unas extrañas naves redondas que habían aterrizado en medio de la urbanidad local.

–" _¿Qué es esto?" –_ se preguntó espantada, para luego huir de regreso al palacio.

Al arribar al hogar, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Gohan, debía contarle lo que estaba pasando, jamás le ocultaría algo así.

Este al escuchar el relato de la joven, guardo agónico silencio. Hace algún tiempo su padre se vio obligado a contarle la misión saiyajin en la Tierra. Era algo que no podía contarle a su amiga, si ella se enteraba del mal que su raza había hecho a su planeta, cualquier huella de aquella antigua amistad quedaría sepultada.

–¡Videl, espera! –fue lo único que se atrevió a articular cuando la muchacha anunció que consultaría a su padre lo que ocurría. Devastado, ya anticipaba lo que sucedería.

Ante el interrogatorio de su hija, Míster Satán no pudo hacer demasiado. Parecía que por primera vez había notado que su hija ya no era la pequeña niña, a la cual debía proteger en base a fantasías. No, ella ya era una mujer, y como tal merecía la verdad. Así fue como le relató que aquellos hombres a quienes el solía llamarle sus visitas, eran saiyajines, hombres provenientes del planeta Vegito, el que era dominado por Freezer, quien tras invadir la Tierra delegó su poder a Vegeta, príncipe saiyajin, quien acompañado de saiyajines de raza guerrera, derrocó a Míster Satán causando estragos en el planeta.

Aquello fue un golpe duro para Videl, no solamente se enteraba de que Gohan, el muchacho a quien consideraba su amigo, el joven de quién se había enamorado era su enemigo; sino que además su padre, a quien creía el rey del planeta, había sido derrocado y el la Tierra padecía sufrimientos desde hace años, y ella lo ignoraba.

Las dos personas a las que más quería le habían mentido. Al instante encaró a su padre por haberla engañado de esa manera. Y a Gohan, a él no lo quería ver.

Aquella noche le costó conciliar el sueño. Se hallaba contrariada. Gohan era hijo de uno de aquellos hombres que se dedicaban a esclavizar terrícolas y a eliminar a quienes se rebelaban. ¿Qué le deparaba el futuro? ¿Ella ser la esclava y Gohan el dominador? No, jamás permitiría aquello.

Al día siguiente ella no apareció. Gohan la esperó en el clásico lugar de encuentro. Pero ella no llegó. Fue así como al anochecer, él trepó por la ventana para arribar al sótano donde vivía la muchacha. Al asomarse, advirtió el aspecto sombrío reinante. Si bien, el hecho mismo de que fuera un sótano, hacía poco hospitalario al sitio, el silencio sepulcral y la oscuridad que envolvía a la silueta de Videl, parecían dar soporte a aquella sensación.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –el tono grave de la muchacha acabó con el mutismo.

–Videl, yo quería saber cómo estabas. Hoy no te vi y creí que...

–No debiste venir –interrumpió– Yo estoy bien.

–Pero es que yo…

–Tú nada.

Un nuevo silencio se produjo en la pareja. Él quería hablar, pero ella hacía lo posible por silenciarlo. Gohan contempló su silueta en silencio. Buscaba en ella un indicio de lo que callaba Videl. En el fondo él lo sabía, pero no quería ser él quien diera inicio al tema. A paso imperceptible caminó hacia una lámpara a parafina, la cual encendió con un fósforo. La tenue iluminaria pintaba de un inestable pero cálido ámbar las murallas del lugar. Las sombras de jóvenes se proyectaban engrandecidas en el lugar. Gohan caminó hasta su amiga, posando una de sus manos sobre uno de sus hombros. Ella volteó su rostro con hostilidad hacia el saiyajin.

–Suéltame –ordenó ella.

–Yo no lo sabía –expresó él, cabizbajo –Me enteré solo hace unos meses. Lo siento.

–¿Esperas que te crea eso? Me traicionaste, Gohan. Yo confié en ti –encaró mirándolo ahora a los ojos.

–No te estoy mintiendo. Yo no lo sabía. Hace unos meses mi padre me lo confesó todo y yo…

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en ese momento? –interrumpió en un gruñido, Videl.

–Por esto. Temía a tu reacción. Creí que me rechazarías al saber lo que estaban haciendo mi padre y el resto de los saiyajines –confesó.

–No te creo –sentenció ella –Tú lo supiste todo este tiempo. De lo contrario me lo habrías dicho, y yo lo habría entendido. Me conoces, Gohan –rebatió. Aquellos ojos azules cobraron un ardor que ensombreció el semblante de Gohan.

Quizás ella tenía razón. Si él la hubiera conocido, habría intuido su reacción y no se encerraría en sus temores.

–¿Sabes qué se siente vivir en una mentira? Mientras yo creía que mi padre era el rey del planeta y que el mundo vivía en paz, todo era destruido. Personas muriendo y otras esclavizadas. Eso no es justo, Gohan –su voz quebrantada delató los nuevos sollozos que agobiaban su pecho.

–Lo siento, Videl. Si te hubiera conocido, habría sido capaz de decírtelo –masculló Gohan, tratando de consolarla.

–Pero lo sabes solo hace unos meses, ¿no? –pronunció sarcásticamente.

–Aunque no me creas, así fue.

–Aunque así fuera, no me lo dijiste.

–Es porque tenía miedo, entiéndelo.

–¿Miedo? Miedo de qué.

–De que me odiaras.

–Como si eso te importara.

–¡Claro que si!

–¡No te creo!

–¡Tienes que hacerlo!

–¿Por qué lo haría?

–¡Estoy enamorado de ti!

La muchacha abrió sus ojos con asombro. ¿Era cierto lo que escuchaba? Gohan ¿enamorado de ella? Sus orbes azules, oscilaban intranquilos ante las inesperadas palabras de Gohan. Un repentino escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Mientras intentaba procesar la confesión recibida.

–¿Cómo dijiste? –formuló con dificultad con un escaso hilo de voz, apenas audible para su amigo.

–Estoy enamorado de ti –repitió el saiyajin sintiendo su rostro arder.

Jamás creyó que aquel día llegaría. Y menos aún pensó que un golpe de furia y desespero fueran el aliciente para manifestarle a la joven sus sentimientos.

–Y no quería que te alejaras de mi por lo que está sucediendo –añadió, sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba enérgicamente tras su pecho.

Ahora la joven, creyó entenderlo todo. Incluso empatizó con la decisión de Gohan. Claro, ella correspondía a su amor, y ante una situación así, también temería a los reproches del muchacho.

–Lo siento –balbuceó ella, bajando la mirada.

Él interpretando aquello como el rechazo al que tanto temía, se mantuvo en silencio, respetando el sentir de Videl.

–Yo hubiera echo lo mismo con tal de no perderte, Gohan –añadió ella, generando el asombro en su amigo.

Instantes más tardes, ella caminó hacia Gohan, y aferrándose a su torso, susurró un _"Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Gohan"._

Para él aquello era un sueño. La chica a quien amaba correspondía sus sentimientos. Aquello que tanto temía no era más que una ilusión de sus inseguridades. Al verla tan frágil aferrándose a él, envolvió entre sus brazos a la muchacha. Permanecieron en aquel cálido contacto largo tiempo, sintiendo como sus corazones se comunicaban en la sincronía de sus latidos.

Ellos se amaban y nada ni nadie los separaría. No importaba que los saiyanes hayan dominado la tierra y que estos hayan prohibido a sus guerreros mezclarse con los terrícolas. Ellos vivirían su amor: la fuerza capaz de derrocar cualquier despotismo, la maldad y el hambre de poder. Sus razas no marcarían sus destinos.

La ductilidad de sus labios unidos en mutuas caricias fue el silencioso pacto que coronó el mutuo sentir. Ahora, los amigos se convertían en enamorados. Enamorados que no contemplarían límites para su recíproco amor.

La noche había caído, el silencio imperante y el cálido ámbar proyectado por aquella lámpara; otorgó una íntima atmósfera que avivó el sentir en la pareja. Las ansias de perpetuar aquel florenciente amor, hizo a los jóvenes fundir sus labios en los del otro, mientras sus cuerpos se enlazaban a través de sus abrazos y caricias cada vez más cargadas de osadía. Ni él ni ella ponían límites a su sentir, como la muestra más pura de su rebeldía ante el clima dominante en aquel planeta. Fue así, como sus cuerpos despertaron a la pasión, amándose sobrepasando todo límite indicado por la prudencia.

En aquel instante, Videl creyó que su vida y la de Gohan habían tocado puerto. Como si de dos navíos se tratara, descansando en el mismo muelle, sobre las mismas aguas y el mismo sol; pensó que ambos habían llegado a su perpetuo destino, que solo la muerte habría podido separar.

Y así fue por otros meses. Donde a pesar del estricto secretismo bajo el cual llevaban su relación, disfrutaban del mutuo afecto con arrojo, el que no hizo más que acrecentar sus emociones.

Pero un inesperado acontecimiento lo cambió todo. Gokú, el padre de Gohan había muerto. Fue así como Raditz tomó la tutela de Gohan. El hombre jamás había estado de acuerdo con que su sobrino llevara una vida tan aproximada a la terrícola. Y como Gokú, había contado con basto prestigio como soldado general, no fue demasiado trabajo para Raditz convencer a Vegeta de incluir al hijo de Gokú en el ejército saiyajin.

Aquello no logró separar a la pareja que continuó con su romance. Gohan evadía las crudas responsabilidades que implicaban su rol como soldado. No era algo que quisiera realizar. Es más, si le era posible, ayudaba a escapar de la esclavitud a algunos humanos.

Pero aquello no duró para siempre. No pasó mucho tiempo después de que Raditz descubrió el secreto amor entre Gohan y Videl; su astucia lo llevó a no encarar a la pareja, sino que, maquinó una astuta estratagema, solicitando a Vegeta el envío de Gohan a la invasión que se llevaría a cabo al planeta Gantes. Vegeta aceptó la solicitud, la que por supuesto le daría créditos ante Freezer, por prestarle al hijo del guerrero de más renombre en el planeta que gobernaba.

Gohan no pudo negarse, la orden de su tío y la decisión de Vegeta eran irrevocables; su consuelo era que al menos contaría con el tiempo suficiente para despedirse de Videl.

Jamás creyó que aquel encuentro sería tan doloroso. Fue aquella noche en el sótano. Despertó a Videl que se hallaba dormida.

Su semblante desorientado por el sueño nocturno, pareció esfumarse al reconocer el rostro amado.

–Creí que esta noche no vendrías –sonrió entusiasta por lo contrario.

–Claro que sí –masculló él con una sutil sonrisa.

–Supe que Vegeta, tu príncipe te mando a llamar ¿ocurrió algo malo? –se apresuró en preguntar.

Él vio en aquella pregunta el inevitable destino que los distanciaría durante algún tiempo.

–Así es, él me mando llamar –afirmó con evidente falta de entusiasmo– Me ha encomendado una misión –introdujo.

–¿Una misión? ¿De qué se trata? –Gohan reparó en los ojos azules de Videl, aquella mirada curiosa le otorgaba un candor especial, que inspiraron el espontaneo deseo de besar su frente y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

–¿Gohan? –aquel repentino gesto en medio del diálogo fue el indicio de que nada bueno estaba pasando. Por inercia correspondió aquel abrazo, sintiéndose suspendida ante el silencio del joven.

–Debo ir al planeta Gantes –pronunció Gohan con su voz oscurecida.

–¿Planeta Gantes?

–Es un planeta de otra galaxia. Me envían como soldado para la invasión de ese planeta.

–¿Lo van a invadir? –inquirió con exaltación.

–Yo no lo elegí, es una orden. No me puedo oponer –contestó. Videl pareció entender aquello.

–¿Y cuánto tiempo te tomará? –fue la siguiente inquietud de la muchacha.

–No lo sé. Pueden ser semanas, meses o incluso años –confesó desalentado.

–¿Años? –aquello logró quebrantar su voz– Pero ¿qué pasará con nosotros?

–No lo sé. Pero te amo –pronunció colocando el rostro de la joven sobre su pecho.

Ella buscó los labios de Gohan con urgencia, para besarlos con desespero.

–Yo también te amo, Gohan. No importa cuánto tardes, te estaré esperando –sentenció ella.

Para el joven, algo que caracterizaba a Videl era su determinación. Todo aquello que se proponía, lo conseguía. Por muy arduo que fuera el camino para la consecución de su objetivo, no descansaba hasta conseguirlo. Es por eso, que podía confiar en la honestidad de sus palabras.

Gohan partiría al día siguiente. Ella le pidió que aquella noche no la dejara. Cualquier indicio de somnolencia parecía ser ignorada para la pareja. Quienes no podían permitir que sus cuerpos inconscientes, ignoraran aquella última velada que compartirían en mutua compañía en mucho tiempo.

Recostados sobre el secreto lecho compartido, contemplaban el destello que sus miradas se regalaban mutuamente en la oscuridad, mientras que sus cálidas respiraciones acariciaban sus rostros. Parecían querer permanecer así eternamente, con tal de no separarse jamás, eran capaces limitarse a recíprocas contemplaciones.

 _Pero no era así…_

En un par de horas él partiría. Y lo único que les quedaba era aprovechar la mutua presencia. Sabían que extrañarían sus besos, sus caricias, sus suspiros de cansancio. Fue así como aquella noche se amaron con locura. Olvidando las limitantes impuestas por el reloj, por la rivalidad entre saiyajines y terrícolas y el pesar que los rodeaba. Ahora eran solo él y ella, fundidos en uno solo. Entregándose mutuamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo, para que no hubiera secretos entre ellos, cuando la distancia evocara el recuerdo.

Aquellos fueron los últimos recuerdos que Videl tenía de Gohan. Ahora sentada sobre aquellos escombros contemplaba aquella imagen. Los diez años que los habían separado no habían cambiado en demasía su aspecto. Pero seguramente ya no era el mismo.

Aquel navío que había acompañado su reposo en las mismas aguas se marchó para continuar su propia misión, en otros mares y otros rayos de sol. Era probable que algún día se encontraran otra vez, pero no se reconocerían del mismo modo en que lo hicieron en antaño. Sus misiones los habrían transformado. Aquello para Videl había quedado confirmado cuando leyó que Gohan se casaría con la saiyajin heredera del gobernante de Gantes, Lime.

Su corazón pareció hacerse de pliegues ante la premisa. El hombre que amaba se había comprometido con una mujer de su misma raza.

Debería odiarlo por haberle mentido, pero qué fácil sería odiar. Pero una reacción más elevada sería aceptar su derrota. Él era un saiyajin invasor y ella una terrícola subyugada. Era parte del hado lo que ocurriría. Su destino en común solo fueron aquellos años de juventud, donde ajenos al acontecer político de aquel planeta, no supieron ver el inexorable porvenir que los separaría.

Quizás era una ruta secreta, la que los había unido para posteriormente separarlos, como parte de un plan mayor. Es por eso que no podían ser más que amigos, aquello estaba inscrito.

Videl posó su mirada en el firmamento adornado de estrellas, una de ellas podía tenerlo a él como huésped. No lo odiaría; la evocación sentimental que guardaría de él, sería de sereno afecto. Fue así, como convencida de aquello, dibujó una mansa sonrisa en sus labios, convencida de que ella y él serían amigos como secreto íntimo del alma, aunque debiesen ser enemigos en la Tierra.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO :D**

 _ **Bueno, esta fue mi más reciente ocurrencia. Como dato freak, comentarles que usé como base un texto que bajo mi humilde opinión es maravilloso. Se llama "Amistad de Estrellas" de Federico Nietzsche. Me encantaría dejar un link aquí con el texto, pero lamentablemente no me permite esa opción :/**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
